jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Historia z Berk wykradziona
Cześć! To ja EverHiccstrid. To już mój.... 4 blog? Chyba tak. Tak więc kilka informacji: *Astrid ,Czkawka i reszta mają 7 lat. *Czkawka jest nielubiany *Tylko Śledzik koleguje się z Czkawką *Valki nie ma *Na Berk walczą ze smokami *Czkawka w wieku 4 lat poznał Szczerbatka ,ale na wskutek pewnego wypadku stracił wszytstkie wspomnienia związane z nim i nie pamięta go , wie tylko że kiedyś spotkał Nocną Furię *Hiccstrid? Postaram się nie przesłodzić. C: Ale niczego nie obiecuje :D *Pojawią się nowe postacie. *Stoick ma brata o imieniu Herbert ( :P) ,który jest wodzem Wyspy Złota *Herbert ma córkę imieniem Emma ( 7 lat) *Mogą pojawić się przedmioty z czasów współczesnych np. Zegarek kieszonkowy *Duchy? *Myśli grubą linią Koniec informacji PS Emma odegra ważną role ,ale później. 1. Perspektywa Czkawki - Tato! Proszę!!! - zacząłem błagać ojca - Czkawka. Nie teraz ,jestem zajęty. - powiedział spokojnym głosem. - Dobrze tato... - powiedziałem z rezygnacją i udałem się do mojego pokoju. Usiadłem przy biórku i zacząłem rysować. Czemu on nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu? Ma czas ,żeby wypić spokojnie herbate, poczytać książkę , wodzować , spędzić czas z Pyskaczem ,a nie ma czasu aby być dobrym ojcem! To niesprawiedliwe! On chyba poprostu nie chce mnie znać. Co się dziwić. Jestem chudy i fahtłapowaty. Nie jestem ,nie byłem i nie będę wikingiem ,a ojciec nigdy nie będzie ze mnie dumny., Taka prawda. Ehhh. Muszę się przewietrzyć. Wstałem od biórka i zszedłem na dół , byłem już przy drzwiach i miałem je otworzyć. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał ojciec pijąc herbatkę! - Do lasu , może nad Krucze Urwisko. - powiedziałem obojętnie - Po co? - Przewietrzyć się - odpowiedziałęm - Nie wracaj późno - powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego spode łba i wyszedłem z domu. Szłem spokojnie przez las i nagle koło mnie przelatuje topór. Astrid... '''Podeszłem do drzewa w które był wpity topór i wyciągnąłem go. Kilka razy podrzuciłem go. - EJ! Zostaw mój topór! - krzykneła wkurzona Astrid. Rzuciłem go do niej. Złapała go z łatwością. - Nie za ciężki jak na topór siedmiolatki? - zapytałem. - Może trochę ,a co cię to? - zapytała - Przynieś topór jutro do kuźni , może uda mi się coś zrobić ,aby był lżejszy. - uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyłem w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Po chwili byłem na miejscu. Spacerowałem sobie wokoło stawu jak jakiś debil i nagle przewróciłem o jakiś korzeń. Moja ręka utkneła w jakiejś dziurze. - WY - ŁAŻ GŁU-PIA RĘ-KO! - sylabizowałem próbując wyciągnąć rękę. Po 5 minutach siłowania udało mi się ją wyciągnąć. W ręce miałem zegarek ,bardzo stary. Perspektywa Catherine ( czyt. Katarine ) '''Jestem w Kruczym Urwisku. Za życia lubiłam tu przebywać. Zaraz ! am jest jakiś chłopak. Podeszłam do niego. - To mój zegarek - powiedziałam zdziwiona. Stanełam na przeciwko niego. Chłopak otworzył go. - AAAA ! KIM JESTEŚ! - krzyknął. - TY MNIE WIDZISZ?!? - zapytałam zdziwiona - Nie tak sobie krzyknąłem ! - powiedział ironicznie. - Catherine. - powiedziałam niepewnie. - Czkawka - powiedział niepewnie. Wysunął do mnie rękę i próbował mnie dotknąć. Jego dłoń przenikla przez moją twarz. - Ty jesteś duchem? - Tak. A tak w ogóle to oddaj mój zegarek. - powiedziałam . Podał mi go ,a zegarerk upadł na ziemie. - Ej ! Gdzie jesteś? - No tu gdzie byłam. - powiedziałam. Znów podniósł mój zegarek. - Ty mnie nie widziałeś? - No nie. Zniknełaś gdy dałem ci zegarek. - powiedział i zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać - Myśle że widzę ciebie ,tylko gdy mam ten zegarek. Chyba on umiżliwia widzenie duchów. - Spoko. Nic nie rozumiem. - powiedziałam szczeże - Dobra, nie ważne. A ile masz lat? - zapytał. - Siedem. Ale umarłam 50 lat temu - odpowiedziałam mu. - Jesteś z Berk? Czy jakoś przeniosłaś się tu? - zaczął przesłuchanie. - Z Berk - uśmiechnełam się do niego - Zbliża się wieczór. Powinnienieś już wracać. - Ojciec pewnie ma gdzieś że jeszcze mnie nie ma - powiedział obojentnie. - Kim jest twój ojciec? - zapytałam zdziwiona. - Wodzem - powiedział krótko. - Mój ojciec zawsze miał dla mnie czas ,a też był wodzem. - powiedziałam/ - Fajnie miałaś. Dobra ja już idę. - oznajmił Czkawka. - Pa - powiedziałam smutnym głosem. - Chcesz iść ze mną do wioski? Nikt cie przecież nie widzi poza mną ,a jak będę do ciebie mówił to pomyślą że od samotności odbiło mi. - powiedział uśmiechnięty. -Samotności? - zdziwiłam się. - Powiedzmy ,żeeee..... Nie jestem lubiany w wiosce. - odpowiedział. Poszliśmy razem do wioski. 'Weszliśmy do jego domu ,a zarazem mojego. Kiedyś mieszkałam w tym domu. Praktycznie nie zmienił się przez te 50 lat. ' - Cześć tato ! - powiedział głośno. Nitk nie odpowiedział ,choć na kanapie siedział tęgi mężczyzna z rudą brodą. Czkawka poszedł do pokoju ,a ja za nim. Ja też tam miałam pokój. Śmieszne ,że mieszka w tym samym domu i pokoju co ja kiedyś. Położył się do łóżka ,a ja położyłam się obok drzwi. Jutro coś się zorganizuje , chyba nie będę spała teraz na podłodze. Zasnełam po 5 minutach. 2. Kim dokładnie jest Catherine? Perspektywa Czkawki. Wstałem rano, w kieszeni moich spodni poczułem coś twardego. '''Zegarek. '''Wygramoliłem się z łóżka. Catharine jeszcze spała. Wszedłem na dół na śniadanie. - Cześć tato ! - powiedziałem entuzjastycznie - Witaj Czkawka - powiedział dosyć miło. Usiadłem przy stole i zacząłem jeść jajecznice. - Emm... Tato? - powiedziałem. - Coś się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Czy nie mamy gdzieś w domu coś w rodzaju spisu naszej rodziny? - zapytałem niepewnie - Mamy a na co ci drzewo genealogiczne? - zapytał ciekawy. - Nie wiem tak jakoś poprzeglądać sobie , w końcu praktycznie nic nie wiem o swojej rodzinie. - powiedziałem. -Czkawka! Ile razy ci mówiłem ! Nie szukaj niczego o matce ,bo i tak niczego nie znajdziesz ! - ryknął. - Spokojnie! Ja chciałem cofnąć się 50 lat w stecz. - powiedziałem próbując go uspokojić. - Po co aż tyle? - Nie wiem. Tak jakoś. Dobra ja już idę do kuźni - powiedziałem i wstałem od stołu. - Pa! Nieodpowiedział. Wszedłem do kuźni. - Cześć Czkawka! - Cześć Pyskacz. - powiedziałem dosyć wesoło. - Astrid przychodziła. Topur leży na stole. - powiedział kowal i zaczął ostrzyć miecz ,prawdopodobnie , Sączyślina. Wziąłem się od odciążania toporu Astrid. Muszę uważać ,aby go nie zniszczyć ,bo w przeciwnym wypadku Astrid zniszczy mnie. Po godzinie Pyskacz skończył swoją robote i poszedł do domu. Było południe . - Czkawka! Myślałam ,że raczysz mnie obudzić . - powiedziiała wzburzona Catherine - Jak też się cieszę ,że cię widzę. - powiedziałem ,nie zwracając uwagi na to co powiedziała i na to że banda Sączysmarka mnie obserwóje. - Co robisz ? - zapytała zaciekawiona Cath ( czyt. Kat ) - Odciążam topór dla koleżani. Ale czy koleżanką mogę ją nazwać? Chyba raczej nie.Pwiedzmy ,że Astrid to osobaa o której tego i owego wiem. - powiedziałem - Aha nie rozumiem - powiedziała szczeże. - nie będę ci tłumaczyć ,bo ludzie się na mnie gapią. - powiedziałem i zacząłem kończyć to co zacząłem. Po 15 minutach skończyłem. - Nareszcie! - Cześć Czkawka - powiedziała Astrid. - Emm... Hej? - powiedziałem niepewnie - Topór. - powiedziała ,a ja jej go rzuciłem. - Dzięki. Uśmiechneła się do mnie i wyszła z kuźni. Zacząłem sprzątać swoje stanowisko pracy. Po chwili wszedł ojciec. - Czkawka znalazłem ten spis rodziny o który pytałeś rano. Leży w twoim pokoju - powiedział ojciec. - Dzięki - powiedziałem wyrzucając metal do magazynu. Nagle jeden z cięższych dawałków upadł mi na stopę - Aaa! - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską tata. - Rozchodze to. - powiedziałem. Ojciec wyszedł. Poszedłem do domu i weszłem do pokoju. Wziąłem księgę leżącą na biurku. Wyszedłem z księgą z domu i usiadłem na ławce stojącą przed nim. Zacząłem szukać Catherine. Po chwili znalazłem. '''Z tego co tu wynika jest moją pra pra pra pra .... kuzynką? '''Nagle ktoś wyrwał mi książkę z rąk. Tym kimś był Smark. - A co czkawuni sobie czyta? - zapytał z drwiną. - Książkę ,a nie widać? - zażartowałem sobie. Za nami stała cała banda Smarka otoczyli mnie. Jorgenson już kierował swoją pięść w moim kierunku ,ale ja zrobiłem coś w rodzaju uniku. W wyniku tego ręka Sączysmarka udeżyła w ściane. - Mówiłam ,że Czkawka zrobi nam kiedyś ciekawą niespodziankę. - szepneła Astrid do Śledzika. Wziąłem dachówkę leżącą na ziemi i walnąłem Smarka w głowe. - NIESPODZANKA! - powiedziałem entuzjastycznie i zabrałem mu księgę z rąk. - ALE CIĘ ZGASIŁ! - krzyknął rozbawiony Mieczyk. Wszedłem do domu i zacząłem czytać dalej. Po 1 godzinie strone o Catherine znałem praktycznie na pamięć. Potem powiedziałem wszystko Cath. - Czyli poprostu jesteśmy kuzynostwem. - streściła - Można to tak ująć - powiedziałem. Potem zaczeliśmy gadać z Cath o jej życiu. Następnie znudzony położyłem się na łóżku i po chwili zasnąłem. 3. Inny duch? Perspektywa Czkawki. - Apsik - kichnąłem. - Cath ...Apsik .... erine! Przestań! - powiedziałem głośno. Czemu kichałem? Odpowiedz jest prosta. Catherine pocierając palcami jakby ściera się i tworzy taki jakby proszek i podstawiając go pod nosem powoduje kichanie. Dobra to nie była prosta odpowiedz. :P. - Czkawkaaaaa..... Nudzę sięęęęęęeeee !!!!! - powiedziała znudzona Catherine - Chodzmy do Kruczego Urwiska!! - Dobra - powiedziałem i wstałem z krzesła. Zszedłem na dół. - Tato! Wychodzę! Otwierałem już drzwi ,ale... - STOJ! Chodz tu- powiedział. - Co tym razem zrobiłem? - powiedziałem. Zawsze jak mnie zatrzymuje to znaczy ,że coś przeskrobałem. - Podobno biłeś się z Sączysmarkiem.... - powiedział spokojnie , patrząc na mnie. - Nie iłem się z nim ,tylko dałem mu po łbie z dachówki - powiedziałem i spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na Cath. Podeszła do mojego ojca i zaczeła pocierać palcami przed jego twarzą. - APSIK! - kichnął głośno. - Nazdrowie! - krzyknąłem i wybiegłem z domu. Szybko znalazłem się w Kruczym Urwisku. Catherine chwile po mnie. Usiadłem przed stawem. Nagle zobacyzłem jakąś kobiete. - Kim jesteś?!? - krzyknąłem do tej starszej kobiety. -Jestem Elisabeth - powiedziała cicho. - Jestem Czkawka. A to jest Catherine..... Cath co ty robisz? - przedstawiłem się i spojrzałem na Cath , która waliła w drzewo. - Próbuję nauczyć się przenikać ,ale widzę ,że nic z tego nie będzie - powiedziała i usiadła obok mnie. - Też jesteś duchem ? - zapytała staruszka. - Tak - powiedziała miło Cath - A ty? - skierowała się do mnie. - Jeszcze ,żyję.... chyba... - powiedziałem i wraz z Cath zaśmialiśmy się. - Mogę was prosiś o pomoc? - zapytała Elisabeth. - Oczywiście! - powiedziała Catherine. - Czy możecie sprawić ,aby mój mąż - Pleśniak się uśmiechnął. Dawno nie widziałam go szcześliwego - powiedziała smutno kobieta. - Emmmm..... oczywiście! - powiedziałem. Poszedłem do wioski wraz z Catherine i panią Elisabeth. '''Co ja mam zrobić? Uśmiech Pleśniaka ,graniczy z cudem.... Jest samotny.... Może znajdę mu towarzystwo! '''Po jakimś czasie byłem pod domem Pleśniaka.... po drugiej stronie wyspy. Zapukałem w drzwi. - Kto to?!? - uchylił drzwi i spojrzał przez szczeline - Ty?Po co ty tu? - Zbliża się czas sadzenia roślin to pomyślałem ,że pomogę panu - uśmiechnąłem się szczucznie. Zdziwił się ,ale otworzył. - Czy to jakiś podstęp? Chcesz ,zrobić żart staremu Pleśniakowi? - zapytał. - Nie. Chciałem tylko jakoś się przydać. - powiedziałem - A dotego jest tu pan samotny , więc chciałem zapewnić panu towarzystwo. Znowu usmiechnąłem się ,ale nie szczucznie. Poszedł do składziku i wziął dwia pługi ( ręczne). Jeden z nich dał mi. Udałem się za Pleśniakiem na pole. Zaoranie ziemi zajeło nam pół godziny. Potem zasialiśmy nasiona. Po całej pracy Pleśniak zaprosił mnie na herbatę. Opowiadał mi o tym jaki ojciec był jak był w moim wieku. - A potem jak twój dziadek nie pozwolił mu iść na wojne to prawie rozwalił pół wioski! - śmiał się Pleśniak - Naprawdę?!? - powiedziałem z szokowany. Spojrzałem kątem oka na Catherine ,która oglądała obraz na którym był Pleśniak i Elisabeth. - Co to za kobieta? Wskazałem na obraz. - To? To była moja żona ,zanim odeszła. - posmutniał. - Wiem ,że nie powinienem pytać ,ale co się stało? - zapytałem ciekawy - Zmarła na zawał - powiedział smutny ,ale po chwili dodał pogodnie - Ale co było to nie jest nie piszę sie w rejestr. Zaśmiałem się - Szczera prawda. - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się szczerze. Odwzajemnił uśmiech , znaczy spróbował ,ale wyszedł mu lekki grymas. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Wyszedł mu fajny uśmiech. Nagle poczułem wiatr. Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi. Elisabeth nie było. Odprawiłem ją do Valhalli. Spojrzałem w kierunku okna , było już ciemno. - Zasiedziałem się. Muszę już iść. Dowidzenia! - powiedziałem i wyszedłem przez drzwi. - Odwieć mnie jeszcze - krzyknął w moją stronę. - Z największą przyjemnością - powiedzialem. Pobiegłem do domu. Wbiegłem i zamknąłem drzwi. Skierowałem się ku mojemu pokojowi ,ale zatrzymał mnie ojciec. - Gdzie byłeś? Martwiłem się - powiedział z nutką uspokojenia w głosnie. - Czemu jesteś cały w ziemi? - Byłem u Pleśniaka , pomagałem mu w orce. - powiedziałem ( Orka = Czas orania gleby , aby zasadzić nowe plony) - Po co? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Bo się nudziłem. Pleśniak to naprawdę miły człowiek. A jak się uśmiechnie to wygląda jak ktoś przyjazny i pozytywnie nastawiony do życia - powiedziałem szczerze. - Uśmiechnął się? Synu kłamiesz. Pleśniak nie uśmiechał się od około 20 lat - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany tym ,że mogę go okłamywać. - Tato.... Dobrze wiesz ,że nie umiem kłamać. - powiedziałem. Ojciec odpuścił. Poszedłem do pokoju i położylem się na łóżku. Zasnałem odrazu , miałem dziwny sen.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach